We're Just Friends
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: This is my first T&M friendship fic, and it will not develop into a romance. Marron gets some sad news and Trunks plays the best best friend anyone can have to her. But what's with all the media?


  
  
This is a Trunks and Marron friendship fic. Do I need to repeat FRIENDSHIP fic?? I got the idea when my aunt told me the story behind a song. So this really happened... just between someone else. If you ever heard of the song "Billie Jean", by Michael Jackson, this is the actual story just using DBZ characters instead. I am a 80s MJ fan, cuz now he's just scary. If you know the story behind that song you'll probably understand it better. So I can say... this is based on a true story but I changed things around so it can fit my idea. Um... this is dedicated to my friend. She just found out she's pregnant and... well you think about how someone in the tenth grade would feel right now. This is not in ANY way connected to her. Well that's all I got to say until the end.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own DBZ/GT. Don't sue... I got nuttin' but a really annoying phone and an old Monopoly board.  
  
  
  
We're Just Friends  
by: Ashley  
  
  
  
Marron stared at the paper. "I can't believe it..." Her eyes were glued to the paper in front of her.  
  
Trunks passed by Marron's cubicle when he heard her whisper something to herself. He stopped in front of her desk and tapped the wood lightly. When her hazy, blue eyes met his he frowned. The normal charm and liveness about his friend seemed gone. "What's wrong?"  
  
Marron looked up at him. She wanted to smile but all she managed to do was a twitch of her lips. She clenched the paper tighter. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked away from him. "Nothing's wrong Mr. Briefs."  
  
Trunks's concern for her intensified. He brought out a chair and sat down beside her. In a soft voice he asked her again. "Marron, what's wrong? You don't cry for nothing and you've never said my name formally. Tell me."  
  
Marron bit her lip to keep from crying openly into his arms. It was a while before she said anything else. "Something came up, and I don't have a way to take care of it."  
  
His eyebrow went up in confusion before she handed him the piece of paper in her hands. He looked away from her to the paper. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes looked from the paper back to her. "Marron..."  
  
She sighed and placed a hand on her flat belly. "Yeah, it's true Trunks. I'm pregnant."  
  
Trunks looked at her in astonishment. His best friend was pregnant. She was like a sister to him and... "Marron?"  
  
Her facial features hardened. "I don't know what to do! How am I going to take care of the baby? What about the fact that the father..."  
  
Trunks backed away slowly. The way she mentioned the father to the kid was kinda scary. "Marron, it's okay. We'll find a way through this." He smiled charmingly at her.  
  
She looked at him with a wry smile on her place. "And just how would that be? I live by myself. I have no family. I have no father to this child. I should get an abortion. What's the point of me keeping the kid if I have no way to support it."  
  
His face drained of emotion. It was a while before he said anything. "You won't do that. If you do, I won't do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'll take care of you. You obviously are not thinking straight. I'll help you Marron, and I won't take no as an answer."  
  
  
A man walking around the coffee machine stopped when he heard the words from his the president and the young desk clerk. His eyes popped out of his head when he heard phrases coming from the two. 'Mr. Briefs is with Marron?!' The man set down his coffee cup and headed towards his friends. This little bit of gossip was way too important to keep to himself.  
  
  
------Seven Months Later----  
  
  
  
"Mr. Briefs, is it true that you are expecting a child?" The young reporter jogged to keep up with the demi-sayian.  
  
Trunks growled under his breath as he swatted away three more camera and news teams. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Another woman got near him from the side. "Please sir, a moment of your time. Is the child of Miss Marron yours? Are you two engaged?"  
  
"Mr. President... over here please!" Another man said as he flashed a picture of Trunks. "Is it true..."  
  
A man with bottle capped glasses got right in front of him and held the microphone in his face. "It was reported that you and Miss Marron worked very close on the job. Is it true that she was more than just your desk clerk?"  
  
"My sources tell me that Miss Marron and you were always together for lunch? Did you have some sort of fling with her?"  
  
"Do you want a boy or girl, sir?"  
  
"Sir, what is the relationship between you and Miss Marron?"  
  
"Mr. Briefs, how long have you and Miss Marron known each other? Is the child going to be part of the future of Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Over here sir! Is it true about the child? Are you and the mother close?"  
  
"How did you two meet? Have you known each other for long?"  
  
"When is the wedding sir? Is the media invited?"  
  
"Mr. Briefs..."  
  
"President, sir?"  
  
"If I may..."  
  
Lights flashed in his face. Microphones and camera's were pushed under his nose. Question after question were being tossed at him. His continuous batting away at the various media people made him sick. Trunks turned around finally pissed off at the paparazzi. "Will you please just leave me alone! Get it through that microphone if not your heads that Marron and I are friends. We've been friends our whole life. Understand?" Trunks looked desperately at the cameras and different reporters. Thinking that they finally got his message he walked towards his car. Unfortunately more television reporters wanted to know the inside truth on his personal life.  
  
"Is it true about your relationship with Miss Marron?"  
  
"So you are retiring from the richest bachelor in the world?"  
  
"When do you expect the child to come?"  
  
Trunks covered his eyes with his hands when another light flashed in his face. He hung his head as he advanced to his car. "Ugh... leave me alone! Go talk to them," he pointed behind him, "if you want to know what I said."   
  
The media crews satisfied with his answer rushed to the large crowd of reporters and cameramen.  
  
Trunks frowned. He would have to find a new identity so Marron and him could lay low for a while. He was about to get into his car when four young teenagers came up to him crying.  
  
"Please say it isn't true! You're not getting married to that girl, right?" The teenager managed to get the words out between sobs and hiccups.   
  
Another teen held onto his arm pulling him against her. "I love you!! You were suppose to get married to me NOT her!!"  
  
The other two latched themselves onto Trunks and refused to let go. "It's not fair! We were supposed to be together forever!"  
  
A look of pure horror came over his face as the girls pulled on him. He tried his best prying away from them without hurting them. "Umm... I've got to go." When he managed to get the last girl off of him he hopped into the car and cranked up the engine before driving off to the secluded house he had reserved for Marron.  
  
  
  
Marron felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the news. Every channel was some type of story on Trunks and his assumed child. She laughed at the many reporters who thought she was his girlfriend or future wife. They did a close up on Trunks and her laughter subsided. Real tears began to form in her eyes. 'Who was the leak that revealed Trunks and her affairs? Couldn't they see they were jus friends?' She furiously wiped her tears away. Her hands touched the glass of the television. 'I am so sorry I put you through this Trunks.'  
  
He hand drifted off the glass to her enlarging belly. Over the months she had grown to love the unborn child. She didn't think about the bad things that had came around the child. She didn't think about the fact that she was raped or the fact that the media wanted to know who the father was. The only thought about her pregnancy was the end result. She knew that when she saw her baby's face, everything would be worth it.   
  
She thought of her best friend. She was thankful everyday that he was here to help her when no one else would. Her parents died a few years ago, she couldn't contact her uncle, and Roshi wasn't even a possible choice. All she had now was her baby and him.   
  
She rubbed her belly in a circular pattern. "You have your godfather to thank for your birth. He talked me out of an abortion. He talked me out of a lot of things that would hurt both of us," she whispered to her unborn child.  
  
She looked back at the television. She saw the frustration and annoyance in Trunks's face. "I wonder why he still puts up with me? Am I really worth it?"  
  
  
  
  
Trunks opened the door cautiously. He was thankful that the media had not found Marron's hideout. He put his coat on the couch as he walked back to the room he knew she would be in. He knocked softly on the door. "Marron, it's me," he called out softly.  
  
Marron smiled. She clutched the table for support as she stood up to open the door. After about third failed attempt to stand up she sat back down on the floor. "It's open!"  
  
Trunks stepped into the room. His tired smile faded away quickly when he saw her flushed face. "You haven't been tiring yourself, have you? He kneeled down to eye level to her. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Marron smiled and laid back. "I'm fine Trunks. Thanks for your concern."   
  
Trunks looked over her. Her blonde hair was spread around her like some sort of halo. She had a tired but genuine smile on her lips. He was about to get up to get her some water when he saw tears form in her eyes. "Marron, something is wrong. Tell me. We've always kept each other's secrets."  
  
She looked to her side and saw his sad eyes. "Don't worry Trunks. It's just mood swings. The doctor said I was going to cry more often when my due date is near."  
  
He didn't accept her answer. "You saw the news today didn't you?" His tone of voice was strong and commanding.  
  
Marron sighed. She waited for a few minutes before speaking to him. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this. I don't know why you even bother with me. I'm not worth it."  
  
Trunks leaned in over her and smiled. "You're my best friend. You've always been there when I needed you and when I didn't need you. This is just payback. I'll always be there for you." He rubbed her hand gently. "You've had a hard time since your parents death. I should have warned you about him but I didn't think you would listen to me. You didn't put me through anything, I put you through this mess. If only I had warned you when I had gotten the chance. If only..."  
  
Marron laid her other hand on his arm and patted it. "It's not your fault. If it should be anyone's fault it should be his. He used me because I was an easy target after their deaths. If I don't die from delivering this baby, I'll kill him. I'll kill him for ruining my baby's life and my life."  
  
Trunks felt her body tense up quickly. He didn't say anything to her. He wanted to kill him as bad as she. No one had a right to take someone like that. It made no sense. He stood up so he could get her some water. "Take things easy babe. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby. I want to see my godchild healthy." He relived when she smiled at him. "You need anything? Food, water, a blanket, a doctor?"  
  
She shook her head at his suggestions. "Give me some water and help me up. I haven't walked around today."  
  
He sighed. She needed to eat more. She ate enough for the baby and that was it. "I will if you promise to eat more today. You've got to eat more Marron. You're going to make yourself and the baby sick."  
  
She accepted his hand and rolled her eyes at his comment. "I eat enough Trunks. The baby will be fine, that's all that I care about right now."   
  
"Marron, you are eight months pregnant! Eat more! For me?"   
  
She sighed and held onto his arm as he walked her out of the room. "If it will make you feel better." She walked beside him. A sharp pain ran through her back and she doubled over. Just as quickly as it happened the pain ended. She stood bent over getting focused back to what she was doing before. Another sharp pain ran through her she fell to her knees. "Trunks!" She screamed out his name as she pulled him to the ground. "Trunks!"  
  
Trunks looked at his friend as panic began to rise up within him. "Marron?! What's wrong?" He looked at her as pain began to shoot through her different minutes apart. Trunks thought about what the doctor had told him last. "Marron... I think you may be going through labor. We got to get you to a hospital."  
  
Marron winced as another pain went through her. Her berating was irregular, "A... m-my... wig... it's in... ugh... the.." her hand raised up from her belly as she pointed to a closet three doors down.   
  
Trunks left her side and grabbed the wig and an empty suitcase. He ran to her room and put whatever she needed into the case. He brought the wig and the case to her and straightened the wig on her head. "Hold on to me, I'll get you to a hospital."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well how was that?? I MIGHT finish this, I dunno. And so I can clear some things up with confused people.  
1) This is NOT I repeat NOT a T&M romance.  
2) Trunks and Marron are FRIENDS in this. There aren't enough friendship fics around, anywayz.  
3) Marron was raped... that's how she got pregnat. So in case you were wondering Trunks is NOT the father. The real father will be revealed later.  
4) Trunks has NO girlfriend. He is still single.   
5) Don't flame me cuz you don't like Marron. I don't care. I don't like Goku but you don't see me flaming every single fic Goku's in, do you?? In fact, I don't even flame fics... cuz I think it's pointless. I even write about Goku... I just don't like him. So at least flame me about the way I wrote this INSTEAD of telling me how much you hate Marron and want to kill her and ect.   
6) Apply number 5 if you hate, want to kill, ect. Michael Jackson. I said at the beginning that I'm a fan of MJ when he was in the 80s. (C'mon... I'm not the only who laughs or starts singing one of his songs everytime it comes on ^o^!!!)  
  



End file.
